


gain for you

by huggableashton



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chubby Liam, M/M, Overweight, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huggableashton/pseuds/huggableashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam gains some weight for his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gain for you

Liam smiled when he took the first bite of his pizza.

"This is so good. Right, Zayn?" He asked his boyfriend. He looked over to catch Zayn staring at him and licking his lips. "Zayn?"

Zayn blinked and snapped out of it. "What? Huh?"

Liam raised an eyebrow. "I asked how your pizza was."

"Oh! It's great." Zayn forced a smile on his face and took an exaggerated bite.

Liam was going to ask about his boyfriend's behavior but decided to let it slide.

•••••

A few weeks later Liam was looking for one of his old photo albums when he came across a journal. He had never seen it before so he opened it for a look. He recognized Zayn's handwriting immediately but the words written surprised him.

_I still don't know how to confess to Liam that I'm a feeder. I'm terrified he'll leave me or think I'm disgusting._

Liam quickly skimmed the rest of it and then put it back where he found it. Zayn was a feeder?

After a quick Google search, Liam figured out what it meant and he was extremely interested. His heart broke to think that his boyfriend was so terrified to tell him his secret. Liam wanted to make Zayn happy and show him that he could do this so he made a plan to fatten himself up.

He stopped exercising and increased his calorie intake. He made sure to have junk food within arms reach at all times and stuffed himself at every meal to make his gain faster.

Zayn was surprised by his boyfriend's actions. He was always one to stay fit so this was a drastic change. He never spoke up about it though, in fear that Liam would stop if he did.

•••••

Weeks passed and the pounds had really started to pile on Liam's frame.

His cheeks were fuller and when he smiled he almost resembled a chipmunk. His belly hung down a little bit and created a muffin top when he bothered to wear pants. He was starting to see signs of moobs and his thighs were starting to rub together a lot when he walked. He was officially chubby.

Liam stood in his room trying to pull his old jeans up his thickening thighs. He pulled and pulled but it was no use.

"Hey, Zayn! Can you help me with something?" Liam smiled to himself.

"Sure, whatcha need?" Zayn asked but stopped in his tracks when he saw Liam.

"Can you help me put on my jeans? I'm afraid they shrunk in the wash." Liam tried to cover his smile with a pout.

Zayn nodded slowly and wrapped his fingers around the waistband of the jeans. He tried to force them up, Liam helping too and it took a while before they started to pull up more. Now the problem was trying to fit Liam's new bubble butt in them. Liam groaned when Zayn tried to fit his larger butt cheeks in the small space. Once they were up, they were skin tight. They almost looked like they were painted on.

"Help me button them?" Liam asked helplessly.

"Lie down on the bed." Zayn said. Liam did and Zayn grabbed both of the button tabs. "Suck it in." He added. Liam tried but it didn't help much. Zayn tried to force the tabs together but Liam's belly fat kept getting in the way. After a few tries, they were finally buttoned and Zayn forced the zipper up. He helped Liam off the bed and Liam finally let out his tummy. It rolled over the waistband of his jeans and stuck out two inches. The button creaked faintly and Zayn whimpered quietly at the sound.

"Thank you." Liam smiled sweetly and went to grab a shirt from the dresser. His jeans were so tight that he had to walk with a slight waddle.

Liam grabbed an old button up and turned around so Zayn could watch him put it on. The sleeves were tight around his slightly flabby arms and he had to suck in his belly to button it. Once he was done, each of the buttons had a large gap in between revealing his fat.

Liam sighed. "Well, I'm starving. Let's go make some food!"

Zayn nodded and bit his lip as he continued to stare at his boyfriend walk to the kitchen practically exploding out of his clothes.

A half hour later Liam was finished making a family sized serving of macaroni and cheese. He set it on the table and went to grab plates and forks.

"Do you want some?" Liam asked Zayn.

"Nah, you can have it."

"Me?! If I eat it all I'll be sure to turn into a fatty." Liam laughed.

Zayn tried to bite back the moan that threatened to escape.

Liam grabbed one plate and fork and waddled back to the table. He set his plate down but tried to make it look like an accident when he dropped his fork.

"Darn!" Liam tried to sound frustrated. He turned in a way so he'd be sure Zayn would have a good view of his ass. He bent down to retrieve his fork and a loud rip was heard. His jeans couldn't handle his butt being so tightly packed and it split straight down the back.

"Uh, Li..." Zayn whispered. "Your pants."

Liam stood back up and grabbed a new fork. "Eh, what can you do?" He shrugged and sat down. He immediately dug into the food and smiled at how good it tasted.

He was 1/4 of the way through the platter and the button on his jeans felt welded into his skin. The ones on his shirt were spread to far apart he knew they would pop soon. Liam took a deep breath and the button on his jeans flew off. His belly flowed out a few inches into his lap. He then moved forwards slightly and took another deep breath and one by one the buttons on his shirt popped off.

Zayn couldn't hide the moan that escaped his mouth.

"Am I good piggy? Don't I look great?" Liam burped while rubbing his slightly bloated belly.

Zayn couldn't take it any longer and smashed his lips onto Liam's.

"How did you know?" Zayn asked as he grabbed handfuls of his boyfriends belly fat and jiggled it.

"I saw your journal." Liam smiled.

Zayn sighed. "I can't believe you did this."

Liam licked his lips. "Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to be my feeder and make me fatter?"

"Oh, trust me. By the time I'm done with you you'll be so fat you can't move." Zayn shoved a big spoonful of the cheesy pasta in his boyfriend's mouth.


End file.
